An Elven Tale
by wehavetofindthesun
Summary: Lilianday is the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. While visiting Mirkwood she met Legolas. She isn't one of the Fellowship but she plays a part in defeating Sauron. Can she help the Fellowship while saving her mother from madness?
1. Prologue

Prologue

2829 years I have lived. I have seen many things. I have set eyes on the most beautiful things on this earth. I have seen Mirkwood Forest. I have seen Galadriel. I have seen Lothlórien in all its glory. But the most beautiful thing I have seen is him. Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the Woodland Realm.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If anyone is reading this, thank you so much! Please review!

I was sitting in my tree, swinging my legs and singing a song from who-knows-where. I heard a rustle coming from a nearby tree. My pointed ears perked up listening for another noise.

"Nice song, Lils," said the voice of the most beautiful creature on the planet, Legolas Greenleaf. He swung from a branch and sat down beside me.

"You're getting sloppy," I teased. "I heard you coming,"

"Not my fault that your hearing is so good," he replied, smiling a cheeky grin. Why did I like him so much? Like, he's really hot. Like, really, really hot. But that has nothing to do with it. It was just nice to have a friend even though I had loads of friends here. And yeah, I might have a tiny, tiny crush on him but it was tiny.

"Earth to Lils," Legolas said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, daydreaming," I stammered. I must have looked so stupid!

"Well, I have to go," he said. "Father wants me."

"Oh, bye then," I said. He grabbed onto a branch and swung onto the ground. He started running as soon as he hit the ground. Why him? Why? He liked Tauriel, a lot and he only saw me as a friend.

I jumped off the tree and started walking towards my house. Well, actually it was my friend Serenan's house. You see about 200 years ago I came to visit her. And she knows that I'm that the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn but no one else does. I don't want everyone to know that I'm royalty because then they would treat me differently which I don't want. So everyone thinks that I'm Serenan's cousin and I'm staying with her while my parents are in Lothlórien. Which is partly true, at least.

"Lily," shouted Serenan. Serenan has long red hair and gold eyes. She very bossy but is also a great friend.

"Yes," I replied.

"I have to go deliver some clothes to the castle, do you want to come with me?" smiled Serenan.

"Do you need my help delivering clothes to the castle?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, duh, they're very heavy clothes," Serenan grinned.

I looked at her.

"You know you want to," she said, grinning.

"Fine," I moaned.

Serenan dumped a load of clothes in my arms and set off towards the castle.

"Serenan," I said.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled.

"How would you describe me if someone asked?" I asked. "You know as not royal me."

"Why?" she said, a confused look on her face.

"Well, I was just wondering what people here think of me," I said.

"I would say, that you are kind and can be quite scary, are good in a fight, caring, pretty, mysterious," she rambled.

"Woah, mysterious?" I said.

"Yeah," she said. "You never tell anyone anything about yourself,"

"Really?" I asked, I did not realise I did that.

"Look we're at the castle," she said, breaking my stream of thought. "The clothes that you have are for Legolas, wink wink cough cough,"

"Really?!" I said. "And why do I have his stuff?!"

"Because, you know," she said, giving me a small shove.

"Oh, this going to be so awkward," I said. I had to go into his room, yeah, you heard it right, his room!

"Oh, it'll be fine," she said.

"No, it won't!" I said, exasperated. "And where do you have to go?"

"Thranduil," she said. "Yeah, scary,"

Thranduil was scary. Like really, really scary. According to Legolas he could be nice, sometimes. I met him once. And he scared me, a lot.

"Ok," Serenan said. "I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes,"

I ran up the stairs to the right while Serenan went to the left. I knocked on his door. Please be out, please be out, please be out.

"Lily?" said Legolas. "Is that you?"

Oh, pins he's in.

"Hi," I said quickly. I handed him his clothes. "Here's your clothes,"

I took a step backwards and made out to run down the stairs but he was quicker. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Oh, I have just become claustrophobic.

"Hi," I said, with a fake smile.

"Just can't stay away from me," he said, smiling. "I have that effect on girls."

"Oh, shut up," I said, punching his arm.

He pretended to double over in pain.

"So are you a seamstress now?" he asked, chuckling.

"No, just helping out Serenan," I answered. "Well, I have to go, bye"

"Bye, then," he said, still laughing.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Serenan was waiting. When she saw me she started walking towards the door.

"So," Serenan prompted. "How was it?"

"Ok," I said reluctantly.

She didn't ask any more so we walked in silence the whole way home. Serenan and I have a nice house. It's more of a cottage actually. It has a rose garden in the front and Serenan grows lots of different roses. Usually she has a wheelbarrow leaning against the gate but today there was a horse. It was a golden horse of Lothlórien, really I was wondering if it could have been any more obvious but then I saw the rider. She had golden hair, which no one in Mirkwood had, was wearing the traditional gold and white of Lothlórien, and had a bronze circlet which was worn by the bodyguards of royalty in Lothlórien.

"Miriana! Get inside! Now!" I said, while pushing her inside. Miriana is my bodyguard, well, was. Now I am experienced enough in fighting I don't really need her, but she's still a great friend. She better have a good reason for being here. If anyone had seen her they'd know that I was someone important.

"What are you doing here?!" I said.

"Yeah, we don't want you here," sulked Serenan. Just to explain this Serenan and Miriana don't like each other but I don't really know why I think it's because they Miriana thought she should come with me to Mirkwood but Serenan said that she was perfectly capable of protecting me, even though I don't need protection, so they really don't like each other.

"It's about your mother," said Miriana. "She's seen something in the mirror and she's demanded you come to her."

Oh no, no no no. This is not good.

"I need to go now!" I said in a panic. I ran out of the door and to the stables. Luckily my horse, Dionin, was already saddled. Miriana must have done that while we were out. I saw Miriana running towards me.

"Wait! Lilian!" called Miriana. "I'm coming with you!"

She climbed on her horse. I did the same. I kicked Dionin into a gallop.

"Bye, Serenan!" I shouted. "I'll be back soon!"

I followed Miriana as she galloped into the forest of Mirkwood. I tried to concentrate on riding but inside my heart was beating.

What had Galadriel seen that had made her so desperate to see me?

OHHHHHHHH, CLIFFHANGER! Signing off wehavetofindthesun


End file.
